


Unending: The Right Way,

by bunsdarien



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humorish, Spoiler for season 10 Unending, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsdarien/pseuds/bunsdarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 10 series Finale. I didn't like the way it ended so I changed it a bit. DANIEL and Vala pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending: The Right Way,

Written 2007  
Enjoy!  
Warnings: Okay I live in the U.S. and the only two sites that had this got booted of the eps. But, I did get to watch it before hand and from what I remember I used a little bit with a twist of what actually happened. Also, this is not beta'd

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate, the actors, or anything of anything. I am writing this for my amusement and hopeful others also. If you believe this to be real, please contact me and I will send you the email for the local mental health. Thank you, and enjoy.

__________________________******________________________________*********__________________________________********************__________________________________**************________________________________  
"Daniel Jackson, I request your immediate attendance in Vala Mal Doran's living quarters."

If Daniel didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the line, he would have suspected that Vala was up to something. But, knowing and trusting the voice on the other end the gullible man left his office and took off to quarters he really didn't wish to be anywhere near otherwise.

"I'm here," Daniel enters as the door slide open and close behind him. He looks around only to see Vala standing before him.

"All . . . right. Where is Teal'c?" he asks.

Looking down at her nails for a moment, then casually she swings her hand in the air. "Teal'c? What would he be doing in my room, Daniel?!"

Daniel drops his head for a mere second before waiving his hands out in front of his body. "Teal'c called me and told me to meet him here. I'm here and I can see he is not. So I'm going to see myself out."

"No, you are not!" Vala yells stopping his exit short.

"Excuse me?! You cannot keep me here. Now goodbye."

Vala suddenly finds unknown strength and pushes him backwards.

"You are not going anywhere! I am not allowing you passage until you remember!" Vala stood her ground, and blocking Daniel's only exits from the room.

Pulling his glasses off with one hand, while rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other, Daniel falls deep in thought. Everything that is running through his head right now, he has to push far, far back into a little locked box inside his mind: Those kinds of thoughts would only put Jack O'Neill and his black op days to shame. Right now, all his wanted to do was to find a way to get the hell out of Vala's bedroom without physically killing someone in the process.

Payback will definitely be poetic when Daniel got done with the big Jaffa. He still could not believe that Vala somehow got her hooks into Teal'c: Daniel would have to admit, he never saw that one coming. Okay think, Daniel. Vala is blocking the door and mumbling off about us, and missing memories. He caught something about the future and the past and them being together. Together! Them?! That was something that definitely caught his attention.

"What are you going on about, Vala? I have no idea what you have been experimenting with, but please keep me out of it!" He places his glasses on and makes to move to leave again.

Trying not to be abusive, Daniel pushes Vala from the doorway and makes his break to freedom, unfortunately it was not meant to be.

"You two have much to discuss and you need time to do as such. I will make sure that you are not disturbed!"

Daniel just stands there in shock staring at the closed door. What the hell is going on here. Has the SGC been taking over and someone else is steering Teal'c body? After a few moments, he turns and makes his way over to Vala's bed. The vixen is not far behind him, as he slides her way over until they are touching thigh to thigh.

"Daniel?" After a few moments of silence Vala breaks the ice. "I know that this is hard for you, but. I. I want to tell you something."

Waiving his hands once again mid air, "Tell me then since I have NO WAY OF LEAVING!" he screamed the last part to make sure Teal'c could hear.

Fiddling with her figures, she took a deep breath. "I. Well . . . I was told by Teal'c. Well not exactly told by him. But I figured it out. In the future we..." she pointed her figure back and forth between them. "We, well we're together. I know that I don't remember and you definitely don't and it got me thinking that I really would like to see if we could have what they had."

Dumbfounded, Daniel just stared at her.

Was she serious?

Anger suddenly fuels his body and he proceeds to jump up from the bed to stand in front of her.

"Funny! You really think this is funny. Ridicule me once, shame on you.. Ridicule me twice, shame on me! You really think I could be with . . . with.. Someone like you. I would never, not even in desperation lay with someone as vain as you. No one could ever like or for that, love you."

Vala looked down to her lap, wiping the falling strays of tears from her eyes.

"Don't even try that with me, Vala: I'm so wise to your ways now. You might have been able to fool me once, but . . . " Daniel stopped himself when he saw just how his words were affecting Vala. Moving over to the bed, he pushed Vala around.

"Vala?" lifting her chin his heart stopped for a moment. All he saw was misery and heartache in those eyes.

"Vala?" He moved closer until their lips met. Her mouth opened and their lips and tongues mingled and danced like either of them had ever been truly kissed before.

He pulls away with a big smile on his face. "You better not be messing with me," and they proceeded to give away to passion so long denied.

"Hey, Teal'c. What'cha doing outside Vala's room?" Cameron Mitchell asked the big Jaffa.

A smile adorning his face and bowing his head slightly, "My business here is complete."

Cameron watched as Teal'c walked off toward his own living quarters. He stayed there for a few minutes until Vala's door opened and a disheveled Daniel stumbled out.

Daniel looked up to him and was about to say something when Cameron stopped him.

"Don't wanna know." And proceeded to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Childe of Satan is me.. I did a whole bunch of stories outside of my funny zone and wanted to see how I did.


End file.
